XOXO-Line
by Couphie
Summary: Benarkah cinta dapat tumbuh bahkan di XOXO-Line sekalipun? Apa itu XOXO-Line? Apa itu EXOTIC? Kunjungi kami dan kau akan mengetahui jawabannya. Kristao/Taoris. Yaoi. BL. RnR please. DLDR! [Chapter 2 UPDATE]
1. What is XOXO-Line?

Hey Wu Yifan, kau tidak tau apa itu XOXO-Line?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Couphie**

**Proudly present**

—**XOXO-Line—**

* * *

Wu Yifan, seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses dan baru berumur 25 tahun itu saat ini sedang menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu meja yang tersedia di kantin kantornya. Presdir dari Golden Corporation itu tampak sibuk dengan iPad di tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang lain tengah memegang garpu.

"Y_o, Mr. Wu_!"

Yifan menoleh saat mendengar suara berat memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat melihat dua pria menghampiri meja yang ia gunakan seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Park Chanyeol? Lagipula apa yang kau pikirkan dengan membawa si anak kecil itu?" tanya Yifan dengan ejekan dalam kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan 'anak kecil', eoh?!" geram pria pendek yang jika dilihat sekilas terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"_Calm down_, Kyungsoo. Kau taulah dia~ Wu. Yi. Fan. Dia selalu berkata benar." Chanyeol memutar matanya dengan ekspresi main-main. "Hadapi kenyataan; kau memang pendek—**aduh!**"

"Rasakan itu! Oh, ini juga!' seru Kyungsoo sambil memukuli Chanyeol menggunakan jurnal yang ia pegang.

"Oi, Presdir Wu!"

Yifan menoleh dengan jengkel saat ia kembali mendengar panggilan yang serupa dari Chanyeol. Dan kali ini ia mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut nyentrik berwarna abu-abu berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan mulut yang meniup permen karet.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sehun?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap malas ke arah pria tadi, Oh Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja. Rasanya bosan juga di rumah." ucap Sehun dengan nada tak acuh.

Wu Yifan hanya mendengus lalu kembali fokus pada iPadnya.

"Hei, Oh Sehun. Kudengar kau akan bertunangan, ya?" celetuk Kyungsoo setelah puas mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kalian akan dapat undangannya minggu depan."

"Oh! Benarkaaahh?! Aku tak pernah melihatmu menggandeng perempuan! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan calonmu, huh?" seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kau taulah Chanyeol hyung. XOXO-Line."

Mata Chanyeol membulat selebar yang ia bisa. Ia mencondongkan badannya dengan antusias. "Ya ampun! Bisa-bisanya kau berpacaran dengan seseorang dari XOXO-Line! Aku tak percaya ini! Aku tak percayaaaaaaaa!"

"Ck. Percayalah hyung. Aku bertemu dengannya di EXOTIC. Di sana jauh lebih bagus daripada yang General."

"Eh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? Apa itu XOXO-Line? Apa itu EXOTIC?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Dengar-dengar Jongdae hyung berkenalan dengan Minseok hyung melalui EXOTIC juga." Sehun tak mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yifan yang masih asik dengan iPadnya. "Hei. Pasti Yifan hyung sudah pernah mencobanya. Ya 'kan?"

Wu Yifan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mencoba apa?"

"XOXO-Line. Kau sudah pernah mencobanya kan hyung? Berapa kali?"

"XOXO-Line?" Wu Yifan mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras. "Itu nama _provider_ baru, ya?"

Chanyeol mendelik pada Yifan, seolah ia melihat sosok alien yang entah berasal dari planet mana. Dengan ragu ia akhirnya bertanya, "Hey Wu Yifan, kau tidak tau apa itu XOXO-Line?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menatap Yifan tak percaya.

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya?!"

"Memangnya XOXO-Line itu apa sih?" seru Kyungsoo dengan kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO-Line © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine!**

**Main pair : Kristao**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Yaoi! (Yeah, this is yaoi!), BL, Typos (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? WHY READ?!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Italic = **_**Flashback**

* * *

Malam itu pukul 10 malam, mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik milik Yifan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia baru saja selesai memeriksa laporan keuangan—yang membuatnya pulang lebih terlambat kali ini.

Setelah mandi dan menikmati makan malamnya—yang sangat terlambat—Yifan beranjak menuju ke kamarnya.

Bersandar nyaman di kepala tempat tidurnya, Yifan memutuskan untuk memeriksa sejenak materi presentasi untuk rapat esok hari. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih dengan logo apel yang sudah digigit terbuka di atas meja kecil yang terletak di pangkuannya.

"_Ah, masa kau tak tau sih hyung?"_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tadi siang.

"_Memang apa itu XOXO-Line?" Yifan bertanya dengan wajah tak tertarik._

"_XOXO-Line adalah sebuah jasa Premium Call yang menyediakan beberapa pelayanan." Chanyeol memasang ekspresi seolah ia tau segala hal yang ada di dunia ini. "Dan salah satunya adalah Party Line."_

"_Oh, Phone Sex." gumam Yifan._

"_XOXO-Line sangat populer dan digunakan oleh mayoritas yang merupakan kalangan atas. Jika kau ingin menggunakan layanan ini kau harus reservasi dulu. Sementara itu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, XOXO-Line membuat program baru. Namanya EXOTIC."_

"_Dan apa itu EXOTIC, huh?"_

"_EXOTIC adalah layanan Party Line yang penggunaannya sangat terbatas. Satu operator hanya untuk satu customer, dan layanan ini hanya dapat digunakan satu kali. Proses reservasinya pun sangat sulit."_

"_Yeah." Sehun menatap Yifan dengan serius, "setiap satu minggu sekali, XOXO-Line akan meluncurkan sebuah teaser beberapa calon operator EXOTIC dalam bentuk foto dan video berdurasi pendek. Bagi orang-orang yang tertarik dapat mendaftarkan diri dengan mengirim email ke XOXO-Line. Nantinya akan ada balasan yang berisi perintah untuk mentransfer sejumlah uang. Setelah kita sudah mentransfer uang dan mengirim email konfirmasi, XOXO-Line akan mengirim email balasan lagi. Kali ini berisi password yang akan digunakan untuk masuk ke CLASSROOM."_

"_CLASSROOM—kelas? Apa itu?"_

"_CLASSROOM adalah acara pelelangan operator secara online. Untuk dapat masuk ke CLASSROOM kau membutuhkan password tadi, hyung. Penawar tertinggi dalam acara lelang itulah yang bisa mendapat si operator. CLASSROOM biasanya diadakan tepat pada pukul 12 malam pada tanggal yang ditentukan oleh XOXO-Line. Para operator EXOTIC umumnya merupakan orang-orang spesial—dalam hal yang berbeda-beda. Keterangan lain mengenai cara reservasi bisa di cek di website XOXO-Line."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan." kata Kyungsoo dengan polosnya. Sementara yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar._

Tangan Yifan bergerak tanpa dapat ia tahu kenapa ia melakukannya. Jari telunjuknya bergeser di atas _trackpad_, sementara kursor di layar menunjukkan ia tengah membuka laman _browser_ dan mengetikkan sebuah alamat web.

Berkat koneksi cepat dari _wi-fi _yang terpasang di rumahnya, sekejap saja langsung terpampang _homepage_ milik XOXO-Line.

Dengan cepat Yifan mengklik pada tulisan EXOTIC yang berjajar rapi pada bagian menu.

Dan apa yang ia dapat?

_No entry._

"_FUCK_! _What the hell am I doing?!"_ umpatnya dengan keras.

Seharusnya ia tau ini. Dua orang itu mau menipunya atau apa?! Tidak ada apapun di bagian EXOTIC! Bodohnya ia bisa tertipu dengan mudah seperti ini! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tergoda?!

Masih kesal, Yifan memutuskan untuk mengklik _Close_ pada _browser_-nya.

—ping!

Tiba-tiba ikon _loading_ berputar cepat, lalu halaman situs itu menampilkan sebuah postingan baru—masih pada bagian EXOTIC.

**NEW ARRIVAL! EXOTIC #3rd WEEK!**

**XOXO-Line proudly present :**

**KAI**

**U-KNOW**

**LAY**

**MAX**

**HYUNA**

**BAEK-H**

**YURI**

**KRYSTAL**

**HYORIN**

**TAO**

**What are you waiting for? Check them out! Tell us which one you choose by clicking the ORDER button! We will open the reservation start from today December 1st 2013 until December 7th 2013. Don't forget to read our rules! Thank you!**

Wu Yifan menatap daftar nama tersebut dengan penasaran. Maka ia pun mulai mengklik tiap nama yang tertera.

**KAI**.

Tampaklah foto seorang pemuda yang sepertinya memiliki umur yang tak terlalu terpaut jauh dengan Yifan.

Kulitnya _tan_, rambutnya agak ikal berwarna cokelat, bibirnya tebal (Yifan berpikir orang ini pastilah _good kisser_).

Tidak mungkin. Yifan mana mau dengan pria yang terlihat jelas memiliki aura mendominasi dan bukan sebaliknya.

**U-KNOW**.

Apalagi ini. Ia bahkan bergidik melihat tampangnya. Sangat bertipe dominan sekali.

Tubuh _topless_-nya menampilkan sepasang lengan yang lumayan berotot. Sama seperti pemuda sebelumnya, yang ini juga memiliki kulit _tan_. Saat dihitung, ternyata pria ini punya enam kotak di perutnya.

'_Huh, aku lebih tampan dari dia._' Yifan meraba perutnya dengan ekspresi memelas. _'Hanya saja aku memang lebih kurus belakangan ini.' _gerutunya dalam hati.

**LAY**.

Oke, yang ini lumayan cantik. Badannya ramping dan bibirnya juga seksi. Ia akan mempertimbangkan yang ini.

**MAX**.

Yang ini sebenarnya lumayan manis. Tapi tingginya nyaris menyamai Yifan, dan ia curiga jika pria ini masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

**HYUNA**.

Yifan bersiul nakal saat melihatnya. Ia jelas akan mempertimbangkan yang ini.

**BAEK-H**.

Dia imut. Memiliki paras seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Tapi bukan tipe Yifan.

**YURI**.

Yang ini juga bukan tipenya.

**KRYSTAL**.

Ini juga bukan.

**HYORIN**.

Yah. Boleh juga. Dia cantik dan lumayann seksi.

**TAO**.

Dan yang terakhir...

'_Eh? Panda?'_

Disana terdapat foto-foto yang berderet secara vertikal. Foto dari seorang pemuda yang dipanggil Tao. Dan yah... memang benar, di bagian kantung matanya terdapat bayangan gelap samar yang embuatnya terlihat mirip panda. Lalu bibir plum yang memiliki bentuk lucu nan penuh itu juga terlihat menggoda.

Mata Yifan menelusuri foto-foto di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Dia bahkan lupa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya yang saat ini terlihat bodoh.

Kemudian ia beralih pada video berdurasi satu menit yang disertakan pada bagian terakhir.

"Halo. Namaku Tao." sapa seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut pirang berumur 20-an dalam bahasa Cina. Suaranya terdengar tak terlaluu berat, bahkan cenderung halus dan merdu di telinga Yifan.

Selanjutnya terpampang potongan-potongan video dengan keterangan-keterangan kecil mengenai pemuda bernama Tao itu.

**I'm Chinese.**

Tampak Tao yag tengah berjalan seorang diri di sebuah tempat yang indah dengan banyak kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan. Ditangannya terdapat sebatang eskrim vanillayang mulai meleleh. Terdapat adegan dimana Tao menjilat es krim yang mengenai tangannya.

Dan Yifan?

Ia menelan ludah dengan kesulitan.

**I love wushu.**

Dengan kondisi tubuh yang _topless_ dan berkeringat, Tao mempraktekkan tarian pedangnya dengan gerakan memukau. Tubuh ramping itu meliuk dengan gerakan—yang Yifan pikir—erotis. Meliuk-liuk seolah badannya lentur seperti karet. Dan jangan lupa ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

Yifan meraskan sesuatu di antara kakinya mulai bereaksi.

**I love panda.**

Dengan tatapan polos dan bibir plum yang tersenyum lucu, Tao memeluk sebuah boneka panda besar di atas tempat tidur empuk berseprai putih. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih agak transparan yang terlihat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Lengan kemejanya terlalu panjang sehingga hanya ujung jemarinya yang terlihat.

Dua kancing teratas dari kemeja itu tidak terpasang, menunjukkan dadanya yang mengintip malu-malu. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak memakai pakainan dalam? Entahlah. Tapi sebagian pahanya yang mulus itu begitu menarik minat Yifan untuk ia pisahkan (dan Yifan ingin tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

**And I'd love to talk with you ^^**

Video itu diakhiri dengan Tao yang seolah menggoda Yifan. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir dengan gerakan sensual. Sebelah matanya mengedip dengan cara yang membuat jantung Yifan seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrggghhhhh! Aku mau dia! Aku harus mendapatkannya!" seru Yifan dengan nada frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Ini ff saya repost lagi. Padahal kemarin malem udah dipost tapi paginya ilang. trus pas pulang sekolah saya cek ini akun pake pc. ternyata akun saya di block sama admin ffn. dan baru bisa dibuka pukul 04:13nam PST (USA West Coast/Pacific Time). Admin FFn kayaknya punya dendam sama saya (-_-;;).

Btw, saya udah ngasih tau sebelumnya. Tapi buat yang belum sempet baca ff ini, saya kasih tau lagi deh ya. Ff saya ilang, guys. Yang selamet cuma ini, soalnya saya simpen di lepi. Tapi yang lainnya, yang saya simpen di satu folder di memory card ilang semua. Cuma folder itu aja yang ilang—isinya ff saya. Yang lain gak ada yang ilang.

Padahal ada dua ff kristao lagi yang mau saya publish. Tapi... AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH!

Saya ijin dulu. Semua ff saya nyatakan, saat ini dalam mode VERY SLOW UPDATE. Paling tidak selama seminggu ke depan saya akan berkutat dengan laptop, ngutak-atik software recovery.

Please, kalo ada yang tau gimana caranya ngembaliin tuh file yang ilang tak berbekas, PM saya. Saya butuh banget.

Sekarang ini juga saya lagi nyicil ngetik lanjutan ff yang lain, buat jaga-jaga seandainya ff saya beneran gak bisa balik QAQ. Tapi untungnya, untuk ff yang sudah pernah dipublish di ffn masih bisa didonwload (^^;)

Oh, ya... akun Twitter saya **Caevrarn**. Atau yang punya Facebook, bisa add akun saya **Ditya Arizona (Caevrarn)**. Saya pengen nambah temen sesama fujoshi dan juga taorisshipper n yunjaeshipper juga (kalo ada).

Oke. Segitu aja. Sampai jumpa.

Jangan lupa **REVIEW YAAAAAAAAA! Gimme your Response! (/^3^)/ ILU~  
**


	2. The CLASSROOM

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 weeks ago...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jung Yunho tengah berjalan seorang diri di koridor yang melewati fakultas seni saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar memanggil namanya.

"Hyung! Yunho hyung!"

Dihadapannya, seorang mahasiswa junior tahun pertama tampak terengah dengan badan membungkuk. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Tao-ah? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"

Mahasiswa yang dipanggil Tao itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdehem canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, ia tersenyum lebar pada Yunho.

"Anu... Itu hyung... Mmm... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"

Yunho menatap Tao dengan gemas. Tingkahnya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang entah dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mengusak rambut Tao dengan sayang.

"Katakan saja. Tidak apa-apa."

"Emm... kudengar hyung kemarin bertemu dengan orang-orang dari XOXO-Line, ya?"

Senyuman di wajah Yunho luntur seketika. "Darimana kau tau kalau mereka adalah staf XOXO-Line? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Tao mendadak takut saat mendengar suara seniornya itu berubah datar dan dingin.

"Kumohon, hyung jangan marah dulu padaku." Tao berujar dengan panik. "A-aku hanya ingin tau jika saja ada lowongan pekerjaan disana. Kudengar gaji karyawan di XOXO-Line itu besar hyung."

Yunho menatap Tao dengan sorot yang teramat sangat terkejut. "APA?! Yah, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan hingga ingin bekerja disana eoh?!"

Pemuda bermarga Huang itu menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap mata sang senior yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya itu.

"Aku sedang butuh uang hyung. Kau tau kan, tidak mudah hidup di Seoul sendirian. Apalagi aku perantauan dari Cina."

Mendengar suara Tao yang terdengar putus asa, kemarahan yang sempat bersarang di hatinya padam seketika. Yunho menatap Tao dengan pandangan teduh, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Bagaimana ia bisa marah pada anak ini? Tidak. Nasib mereka tidak jauh beda, bahkan mungkin masalah Tao lebih berat darinya. Ia tak akan tega melihatnya kesusahan apalagi bersedih seperti ini. Ia menyayangi Tao. Baginya Tao sudah seperti adiknya yang sangat sulit untuk ia abaikan.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Tao mengangkat wajahnya saat didengarnya suara Yunho tak sedingin tadi.

"Ini sudah mendekati akhir tahun, hyung. Itu berarti aku harus segera melunasi uang sewa apartemenku—eh, jika bangunan yang kutempati itu bisa disebut apartemen." Tao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "Gajiku saat bekerja di supermarket tidak akan cukup untuk melunasi semua tagihan yang menumpuk, bahkan setelah ditambah dengan gajiku saat bekerja di kafe. Belum lagi biaya kuliahku hyung."

Tao menghela nafas lelah. "Lihatlah hyung. Mataku ini bahkan semakin terlihat mengerikan tiap harinya karena sejak tiga hari yang lalu aku juga bekerja lembur di bar dekat stasiun itu hyung. Aku sudah sangat putus asa hyung. Kumohon bantu aku~" rengeknya dengan wajah memelas dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Melihatnya merengek dan berkeluh kesah seperti itu runtuhlah semua tembok pertahanan yang susah payah dibuat Yunho. Lagipula memangnya siapa sih yang bisa tahan jika Huang ZiTao sudah melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes begging _miliknya?

Tidak ada. Dan Jung Yunho jelas bukan pengecualian.

"Argh! Hentikan itu!" Yunho mengerang frustasi. "Baiklah, baiklah! Akan kukatakan apapun yang kuketahui!"

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menarik Tao untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang teduh karena berada di bawah naungan pohon ek yang ada di taman Star Museum University.

Sebenarnya sih dia terpaksa mengatakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tao sendiri kondisinya sudah terlalu menyedihkan bahkan untuk sekedar dibayangkan.

"Hyung ditawari pekerjaan ya? Apa posisinya hyung? Pasti penting. Jika tidak, mana mungkin staf XOXO-Line sampai mau merepotkan diri untuk menemui hyung." Tao bertanya dengan penuh antusiasme.

"Ck, sebenarnya kau tau apa itu XOXO-Line tidak sih?" Yunho berujar dengan nada jengkel. Terkadang anak ini bisa sangat cerewet, bahkan nyaris menyamai temannya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tau lah hyung." Tao mendekatkan diri ke arah Yunho dan berbisik, "Yang _phone sex_ itu kan, hyung?"

Yunho melotot pada Tao yang hanya tersenyum polos.

"Pintar sekali. Darimana kau tau huh?" omelnya sambil mencubit hidung mancung Tao.

"Yah! Bagaimana tidak tau hyung? Semua orang sering membicarakannya! Bahkan beberapa kali teman-temanku di Weibo pernah menyebutkannya." Tao mengelak, lalu mengusap hidungnya yang kini memerah.

"Jadi apa pekerjaannya hyung?" tak menyerah, Tao mencoba mengingatkan Yunho lagi.

"Kau mau tau?"

"Ya! Ya!"

"Pekerjaannya adalah menjadi operator." Yunho menatap Tao yang terdiam dengan mata membulat lucu dan mulut terbuka.

Terkekeh, Yunho mengatupkan rahangnya yang jatuh dengan konyol.

Tao masih tetap melebarkan mata pandanya. "Bukan direkrut jadi manajer hyung?"

"Bukan."

"Jadi staf?"

"Memangnya operator itu tidak masuk hitungan sebagai staf ya?" Yunho berdecak gemas.

"..."

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menatap Tao sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya, mencoba menggoda si Panda yang dipikirnya pastilah sekarang berubah pikiran. "Bagaimana? Masih ingin bekerja di sana?"

"..."

"Hei?"

"..."

"..."

"Memang gajinya berapa hyung?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Couphie**

—**XOXO-Line—**

**Chapter 2 : The CLASSROOM**

* * *

Wu Yifan, seorang pengusaha muda yang—katanya—tampan, berumur 25 tahun dan berstatus _single_ itu hari ini terus menebarkan senyumannya kemana-mana, bahkan sejak dirinya membuka mata di pagi hari.

Cih, padahal biasanya saja dia pelit ekspresi.

Tentu saja hari ini hatinya dalam situasi yang sangat baik. Semalam saja ia mimpi indah. Apalagi kalau bukan mimpi bercinta dengan Tao, sang operator EXOTIC.

Ah, Kris merasa akan terjadi hal-hal baik hari ini.

"Ohoi~! Presdir Whoooo~!"

Kris menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya—dengan pelafalan yang aneh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus _partner_ kerja dan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaannya.

Dan tebak apa?

Kris tidak menggerutu saat Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti tadi! Dia bahkan tersenyum lebar hingga barisann gigi depannya terlihat semua, dan membiarkan pemuda bermarga Park itu meletakkan lengan di bahunya. _Bravo! _Kris, kau sangat _out of character_ hari ini!

"Aneh sekali." Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil mengelus dagunya. Matanya menatap Kris dengan curiga. "Ah, sudahlah." Ia mendengus dan mengibaskan tangan tak peduli. "Ngomong-ngomong semalam EXOTIC minggu ketiga sudah dibuka. Dan kau tau? Calon operator mereka sangat _hot~" _Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya saat mengingat-ingat. "Aku tertarik dengan tiga di antaranya."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm... kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuna, Baek-H daaaaaannn... emm... Taw?"

Kris terkesiap. "APA KAU BILANG? TAO?!"

"Yea. Itu maksudku. Tao." Chanyeol mengernyit saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kris. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau tau namanya Tao?"

"Eh? I-itu..."

"Seingatku kau tidak terlihat tertarik saat kami membahas XOXO-Line tempo hari—!" mata Chanyeol seketika melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. "Aww~"

Kris bergidik saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Kau tertarik dengan pemuda panda itu ya~? Hahahaha!"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

"Ya. Ada masalah?!"

"Uhh~ _Calm down_ Presdir Whoooo~ Kau tau kan, hanya bercanda~ Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

Kris menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba mencolek dagunya.

"Menjijikkan. Hentikan itu, Mr. Park!" geramnya menahan rasa kesal.

Nyatanya tidak semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan pemuda yang memiliki julukan _The King of Reaction_ ini. Bagi Kris, dia adalah orang paling merepotkan sedunia.

"Jadi, apa akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk mencoba reservasi?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

Tiba-tiba Kris merasakan getaran lembut berasal dari ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel keluaran Apple itu. Terdapat sebuah notifikasi email yang baru masuk.

**From : XOXO-Line — xoxo_line at mail. exo. com**

**Date : 8:17 am, Dec 2, 2013**

**To : kris_wu at hotmaail. com  
**

**Subject : EXOTIC #3rd Week | TAO's CLASSROOM**

**Message :**

**Hi, Mr. Wu! Thanks for your participation. You have successfuly registered as audience in TAO's CLASSROOM.**

**The CLASSROOM will be held on December 8th 2013 at 12:00 pm in the midnight. Your username is Who1893 and your password is K215W069. Don't miss it! See you!**

—**Team XOXO-Line**

Kris merasakan hatinya dipenuhi gelembung-gelembung kebahagiaan.

"Yah, apa-apaan senyumanmu itu! Seperti _psychopath_ saja!" Chanyeol menatap pemuda bermarga Wu itu dengan ngeri.

"Kuperingatkan saja dari sekarang." Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Tao adalah targetku. Bahkan sekalipun kau mengikuti CLASSROOM-nya, akan kupastikan kau gagal. Aku berkata demikian karena aku masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Jadi jangan coba-coba Mr. Park."

Chanyeol menatap punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh dengan pandangan geli. Sampai sekarang ia bahkan tak adapat mempercayai penglihatannya.

Hari ini _mood _Kris mudah sekali naik-turun, seperti _roller coaster_.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan menghalangimu?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan tatapan malas. "Sangat jarang melihat seorang Wu Yifan begitu terobsesi pada sesuatu—selain pada pekerjaan, tentunya."

Pemuda tinggi itu bersiul dengan riang.

"TroubleSehun harus tahu ini~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO-Line © Couphie**

**Disclaimer : All characters isn't mine!**

**Main pair : Kristao**

**Warning (!) :**

**OOC, AU, Yaoi! (Yeah, this is yaoi!), BL, Typos (maybe)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? WHY READ?!**

**I've warned you!**

**No plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**December 8th, 11:48 pm**

**At EXO—The Building of XOXO-Line Company**

**20th Floor, Dance Studio, Advertisement Division**

Hari ini Tao dan ke sembilan calon operator lainnya diminta untuk datang ke studio yang ada di EXO, gedung perusahaan XOXO-Line.

Malam ini, tepat tengah malam acara lelang akan dibuka. Mereka harus berada ditempat, karena bagaimanapun juga, calon operator harus mengetahui siapa calon _customer_ mereka.

Maka kesepuluh orang yang terdiri dari perempuan dan laki-laki itu diminta berkumpul di studio tari yang pernah mereka gunakan sebagai tempat rekaman dan _photoshoot_.

Yunho—atau di sini dikenal sebagai U-Know—tampak sangat mengantuk. Matanya yang separuh terbuka menatap sekeliling dengan tidak fokus. Ia merebahkan kepalanya yang terasa berat ke bahu Tao, sementara si Panda itu terlihat mengobrol seru dengan Kai.

Lay dan Baek-H tertawa cekikikan dengan sebuah laptop berwarna putih dengan logo apel yang sudah digigit di hadapan mereka—entah apa yang dilihat dua orang itu. Lalu ada Max yang tengah sibuk dengan _cheese burger _di tangannya dan aneka makanan di atas meja.

Para perempuan berjumlah empat orang—yang terdiri dari Hyorin, Hyuna, Krystal dan Yuri—terlihat membentuk sebuah grup dengan posisi yang agak terpisah dari kelompok laki-laki. Sesekali mereka tertawa-tawa dan berbisik-bisik dengan ekspresi yang mencurigakan.

Terkadang perempuan memang aneh, ya kan?

Pintu ruang studio itu berderit pelan saat dibuka dari luar. Di muka pintu, seorang pria tampan dengan setelan jas yang rapi berdiri dengan gagahnya. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan lesung pipi yang menambah kesan menawan pada dirinya.

"Halo!"

Semua sontak berdiri, lalu membungkuk dan menjawab salam dari pria itu. "Halo!"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Aku adalah Choi Siwon. Kalian bisa memanggilku Mr. Choi. Aku adalah Pemimpin di Divisi Periklanan. Kalian semua harap ikuti aku. Sebentar lagi CLASSROOM akan dimulai."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Mr. Choi segera keluar ruangan dan berjalan dengan diikuti para calon operator EXOTIC.

Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 30. Di lantai itu dipenuhi orang-orang yang sepertinya memang memiliki jadwal kerja di malam hari.

Mr. Choi memberi instruksi pada mereka untuk memasuki pintu yang menghubungkan ke tempat yang penuh dengan bilik-bilik atau konter bersekat rendah yang terbuat dari kaca. Di sana terdapat layar lebar yang menampilkan nama-nama dari kesepuluh operator EXOTIC.

Adapula komputer-komputer yang berjumlah banyak dan orang-orang dengan wajah serius duduk di hadapannya.

Tao dan yang lainnya dipersilahkan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

Mr. Choi berdiri tak jauh di hadapan mereka, membelakangi layar besar dengan senyuman yang setia terulas di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di ruang kontrol—jika bisa dibilang begitu." Mr. Choi menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Semua orang di sini akan bekerja mengurus acara lelang di CLASSROOM. Kalian bisa melihat proses lelang dari layar-layar berukuran medium yang terdapat di dinding sebelah sana—" Mr. Choi menunjuk ke arah dinding yang dipenuhi LCD. "—lalu layar besar di belakangku ini akan meunjukkan penghitungan suara yang masuk. Acara lelang ini berlangsung singkat. Paling lama yaitu 2 jam, yang terjadi pada EXOTIC minggu kedua. Tapi pada kali ini kami menerapkan batasan waktu, yaitu hanya selama 30 menit."

Mr. Choi menatap penunjuk waktu digital yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Ia menatap kesepuluh operator dengan senyuman di wajah.

"CLASSROOM akan segera dimulai. Mari menghitung mundur! Sepuluh detik dimulai dari sekarang!"

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**XOXO-Line | TAO's CLASSROOM**

**[ Username ]**

**[ Enter your password ]**

**OK**

Kris mengetik password yang sudah didapatnya dengan tergesa. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih lima-puluh sembilah menit dan acara lelang akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi.

Kris tidak ingin ketinggalan apapun.

**Please wait...**

Tatapannya tak beranjak sesenti pun dari layar laptop miliknya. Hanya memakan sepersekian detik ikon _loading _berputar, dan selanjutnya terpampang laman web dengan tema latar belakang hitam dan tulisan putih. Pada _header _ditulis dengan huruf kapital dan _font_ yang sederhana namun artistik dengan sulur-sulur yang berada ditepiannya. Isinya sendiri tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Kris sebelumnya.

Begitu lapang. Tidak ada apa-apa selain beberapa tulisan dan kolom-kolom tepat tengah-tengah layar.

**TAO's CLASS**

**Welcome to the Classroom**

**41.094 People is Online Now**

**Time Left : 00:28:57**

Ia tidak menyangka saingannya terdapat lebih dari empat-puluh ribu orang.

Gila.

Apa benar ia bisa memenangkan acara lelang ini?

**The Highest Offer Now : US$5000 by Ice83**

**[ Enter Your Offer ]**

Kris menebak jika acara lelang baru saja berlangsung beberapa menit—atau detik?—entahlah. Tapi yang jelas ia hanya akan menunggu saja. Baru pada saat-saat terakhir ia akan berpartisipasi mengajukan penawarannya.

Sementara itu, ikon loading berputar setiap beberapa detik sekali. Angka penawaran terus berganti. Beberapa nama terlihat lebih sering muncul dibanding yang lainnya. Menandakan betapa inginnya orang tersebut untuk memenangkan sosok operator yang diperebutkan disini. Tao, tentu saja.

**The Highest Offer Now : US$10000 by Monster01**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$12000 by Awesome69**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$17000 by Black13**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$25000 by Monster01**

Dahi Kris berkerut.

Selama beberapa menit penawaran tertinggi masihlah dipegang oleh peserta dengan nama pengguna **Monster01**. Sementara itu waktu yang tersisa tinggal tujuh-belas menit tiga-puluh dua detik.

**The Highest Offer Now : US$30000 by Orange4255**

Tujuh menit berlalu dan masih tak ada perubahan.

Haruskah Kris bergabung sekarang?

**The Highest Offer Now : US$40000 by Awesome69**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$50000 by BubblePop0004**

**Warning! Time left : 00:05:00**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$60000 by Angel76**

**Warning! Time Left : 00:04:11**

Kris mulai pusing melihat angka-angka itu berganti dengan cepat. Tangannya masih setia di atas keyboard, bingung ingin memasukkan nominal. Sementara waktu terus mendesaknya untuk segera memberikan penawaran.

**The Highest Offer Now : US$75000 by Issue34**

**Warning! Time Left : 00:00:36**

Kris merasakan jari-jemarinya tergelincir beberapa kali. Saat akhirnya ia selesai memasukkan nilai penawaran dan menekan tombol Enter, ikon loading bergerak lambat dan layar di depannya tidak menunjukkan perubahan.

**The Highest Offer Now : US$77000 by Orange4255**

**Warning! Time Left : 00:00:18**

**...**

**The Highest Offer Now : US$80000 by Sadistic999**

**Warning! Time Left : 00:00:10**

Pemilik penawaran tertinggi masih bukan ia.

"OH! AYOLAH!"

Nyaris saja ia membanting laptop di depannya.

**The Highest Offer Now : US$85000 by Monster01**

**Warning! Time Left : 00:00:05**

"YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Kris berteriak marah. Suaranya menggema dengan mengerikan ke segala penjuru. Padahal kamar itu sudah dipasang peredam, tapi efek gaung dapat merambat ke dinding beton itu.

Kris makin murka apalagi saat laman web tiba-tiba kosong. Hanya menyisakan ikon besar bundar berwarna biru neon yang berputar-putar di tengahnya.

**TIME'S OUT!**

**Congratulations to The Winner : Who1893**

**With The Highest Offer : US$150000**

**We Will Inform You Via Email**

**Thank You!**

—**Team XOXO-Line—**

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

**Couphie's Note :**

Hellooooo? Ada yang menantikan fic ini? Angkat kakinya dong~! (/OwO)/ #ngek

Oke, saya sangat senang, ternyata ada yang tertarik dengan fic ini. Padahal pada chapter pertama saya menyadari banyak typo yang bertebaran QAQ. Dan setelah baca-baca reviews, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menjelaskan kembali apa yang yang dimaksud dengan XOXO-Line.

**[ FAQ ]**

**Q : Thor, XOXO-Line itu apa sih? Aku masih gak ngerti.**

**A :** XOXO-Line adalah perusahaan penyedia jasa premium call atau telepon berbayar dimana seluruh biaya telepon dilimpahkan kepada si penelepon. XOXO-Line menyediakan jasa premium call tersebut secara legal dan eksklusif. Jenis jasa premium yang ditawarkan XOXO-Line adalah party line, atau yang labih akrab disebut sebagai phone sex (walau party line sendiri tidak melulu tentang phone sex sih).

**Q : Kalo EXOTIC thor?**

**A :** Dalam XOXO-Line terdapat dua kategori party line. Yang pertama adalah General atau umum. Dan satunya adalah EXOTIC. Para operator EXOTIC hanya dipakai satu kali saja dan reservasi/cara pesannya sangat eksklusif. Cara reservasi seperti sudah dijelaskan pada chapter satu.

**Q : Sistemnya CLASSROOM itu gimana ya?**

**A : **Acara lelang di CLASSROOM seperti pada acara lelang pada umumnya. Hanya saja kita menyebutkan nilai penawaran tidak secara vokal/suara, melainkan melalui teks/tulisan. Tiap operator memiliki ruang lelang/CLASSROOM yang berbeda-beda.

**Q : Semua official pair dimunculin ya thor?**

**A : **Tidak semuanya. Main pairnya tetap Kristao. Tapi jika kalian ingin, saya bisa membuatkan couple yang kalian inginkan sebagai side pair/couple selingan.

Gimana? Masih kurang jelas? Ada saran? Request? Tuliskan saja di kotak review atau via PM! Saya akan membalasnya dengan senang hati~ ^^

Btw, untuk **side pair**, saya akan mengadakan **POLL**! Yippie~!

Buat yang punya akun, silahkan kunjungi profil saya dan ikuti poll-nya disana. Buat yang gak login bisa juga ikutan di sini~!

Caranya gampang, silahkan tulis nama couple favorit kalian yang ingin dimunculkan sebagai side pair. INGAT YA! **SEME**x**UKE**. Jadi kalau kalian tulis CHANBAEK berarti CHANYEOL**SEME**xBAEKHYUN**UKE** atau BAEKYEOL yang berarti BAEKHYUN**SEME**xCHANYEOL**UKE**. Jadi JANGAN SAMPE KELIRU nulisnya okay?! ^^

Kalo bisa ditulis huruf BESAAARRR hehehe. **Maksimal **satu orang boleh menulis **3 couple**. Terserah mau **official atau yang unofficial**, asal **jangan straight** ya~ saya gak sanggup bikin yang straight soalnya ^^

OK~! That's all~! Don't forget to review and give me your response! See you in the next chapter! (/^w^)/


End file.
